


Like a Brother

by Nexustr0n



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Marshmello (Musician) RPF
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexustr0n/pseuds/Nexustr0n
Summary: Wanna see Mello and Mau5 together?
Kudos: 3





	Like a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's NSFW. Maybe I'll try others next time.

It was finally hitting the last few months. Snow filled the whole area, especially where the two of them are, sharing the same room.

Joel, known as Deadmau5 by others, has been having feelings for the past few days to someone he used to hate, Marshmello.

He is already familiar with his true identity, who is Chris. And even though they know each other, they like keeping it a secret. Around this time, Marshmello has finished his final tour and came back from the tour.

MM: *opens door* Hey, I'm back!

DM5: Oh, uh.. Hey.

MM: Hmm.. you seem like you're shivering. Feeling anything?

DM5: N-n-no... I'm fine.

MM: Oh, okay. That's good to know.

And as soon as Chris stood up to head to his studio, Chris' arm was caught by Joel grabbing him.

DM5: Hey, Chris. Would you mind sitting with me for a while?

MM: Oh, sure. It's Christmas Break after all. *sits down next to him*

DM5: Do you ever have feelings that oberwhelm you somehow? Like, in a passionate way?

MM: *pauses* Sometimes... Why do you ask?

DM5: Because, I don't know, I'm starting to feel something within me like that. I just can't get myself to say who.

MM: *pats Joel's back* It's okay to feel that way. It's just a sign that you managed to bond with that person for so long.

DM5: Th-Thanks... I'm glad you understand.

MM: I always do. If you need anything I got your b-

Then Joel, out of his overwhelming feelings, starts breathing abnormally, which makes Chris start to panic.

MM: Joel, are you alright? Do you need something? What's wrong?

DM5: No-no I'm doing okay...

Eventually, after a few minutes of him panicking, Joel could no longer hold his feeling anymore and thrusts Chris on the bed while keeping his limbs from moving.

MM: Ah! Joel! What are you doing?

DM5: I can't hold it any longer! I love you so much, Chris! I really love you!

There was a moment of silence as Chris starts to blush as well as Joel. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they chuckled together. Then once they did, they finally shared a kiss.

Then their night had just begun.

They both took off each other's jackets and shirts while tasting each other's saliva.

MM: Mmmph! S-stop it! No, keep going! KEEP GOING!

DM5: As you please.

They then knelt and removed the rest of their clothes, leaving them naked. 

Joel started to constantly kiss his body all the way down to his penis. He grabbed it and started sucking it. This started to turn on Chris, making him moaning with pleasure, completely tranced.

MM: Aah!! AAah!!! More! Please, more!!

Then, with pacing speed, Chris finally cums, overflowing Joel's mouth and making some cum spill on the floor. He then swallowed the whole thing, filled with such plasure as it goes down to his throat.

DM5: Your turn?

MM: M-me? O-ok...

Marshmello then did what he asked and started sucking Joel's dick, with the sudden force, Joel cummed a little and Chris kept his pace, until Joel finally let his loud moan out and his cum blasted. 

DM5: Swallow it. Taste the cum.

Chris swallows it, and both started kissing each other again.

DM5: Did you swallow it, you horny fuck?

MM: Yes. It's so good. Feed me more, Joel.

DM5: Yes, I will. 

They started licking each other's lips from the leftover cum. And after a few more kisses, it was time for Joel to really satisfy himself and his friend.

DM5: Time to bend over, bitch.

MM: Y-yes.

Without thinking, he bends over so that his hole is open. Joel fits his dick inside and starts thrusting back and forth into each other.   
Chris felt such a load of pleasure and cum that he started moaning with Joel. 

As the he pacing started rising, their groans and moans get louder, their minds completely ignored, as they thrust into each other until they got to cum. 

They both sucked each other's dick and  
Kept on thrusting their dicks into each other spilling cum everywhere, tangled in a web of sperm. 

After multiple cumshots and sharing of cum mouth-to-mouth, they lie down, sweating and panting, covered in cum and piss.

They share one last kiss before they head to sleep.

DM5 & MM: I love you, bro.


End file.
